Kanami Caust/Kanami Caust Post-timeskip
Appearance When a person first notices Kanami they usually notice that her face usually exhibits a tough, "don't mess with me" attitude complete with a constant scowl. Naturally, the scowl is seen by all save for Rikuo and NaVarro, the people closest to her. People are often reminded of a lightning bolt because of her bright blonde hair and the way some of her hair is shaped like a lightning bolt. Her bright blonde cascades down her body and reaches well past her hips. While some may view this as a hinderance during battle, it appears to not bother Kanami at all. Two key characteristics of her hair is the single ahoge sticking up at the top and her long bangs that are swept to either side. It is obvious by how Kanami is built that she went through tough physical training. She has a very athletic build that seems to be built more towards speed than strength. This is shown by how much stronger her legs are in proportion to her arms. This doesn't mean she is physically weak, due to her Avian blood, all her physical abilities are superior to the average mage. Personality As a child, Kanami was a very naive and curious girl. She was also known for her mysterious "aura" that causes everyone around to want to be friends with her, see her smiling trust her, and protect her. To this day, she still has this aura, but it is a little less noticable. To most people, Kanami comes across as a stubborn, always angry girl, who doesn't care for anyone, and a person who tries to distance herself from other people at all costs. She is definitely these things, but that doesn't completely describe her. Inwardly she is kind, sociable, and fairly happy person, but she only shows that side around people she truly trusts, for example: Rikuo and NaVarro. When she does do something nice for someone else she always lies by saying "I am doing this for my own interests." or "I didn't have anything better to do." History As an infant, Kanami's parent's abandoned her in Neo Arcadia in the hopes that Kanami would die. Know one knows why they did so and no has tried to figure out why. Her parent's plan failed when a certain God Slayer discovered the winged baby in a street. This man instantly decided to adopt the baby without a second thought. Growing up, Kanami discovered from her father that it wasn't a good idea to reveal her wings. One day, when Kanami was six years old she went with NaVarro on a mission. When they arrived ar the village her father hired a babysitter while he left to meet with the customer. All was well at first, but Kanami's curiosity forced her to follow a strange man who, was walking around. What piqued Kanami's interest was the wings beneath his arms. When Kanami reached the man, she asked him if he could help her fly and, then she showed him her wings. The man did not respond right away, but when he did respond, he said, "Yes". On that day Kanami and Deneb formed a contract and began training. When Kanami's father returned from the mission, they returned home with Deneb following them in secret. It took Kanami ten long years to fully master Lightning Spirit Slayer Magic. The journey was hard and at times it seemed impossible. Due to the mental training she knew how to use Lightning Spirit Slayer Magic, but for some reason, in the physical world she found that it was hard to do. This is the main reason why it took so long. Synopsis Equipment *Raikiri *Lightning Rod: Lightning Rod is the name given to Kanami's favored weapon. These are thin cylinder-shaped weapon and they can vary greatly is length. The cylinders are made of a special material that can attract electricity and lightning very well. Kanami usually uses a five foot lightning rod as a bo staff. Magic and Abilities Lightning Spirit Slayer Magic Lightning Spirit Slayer Magic gives the user the ability to have the characteristics of a spirit of lightning. As a Slayer Magic, this magic allows the user to consume lightning through the mouth to gain an increase in physical and magical abilities. It has been shown that users of this magic are even able to consume lightning from Dragon Slayers, while Dragon Slayers cannot consume lightning from Spirit Slayer Magic. Just like other Slayer Magic, users are unable to consume their lightning.The lightning produced by Lightning Spirit Slayer Magic has been shown to be very powerful, even greater in power and versatility than a Dragon Slayer. These abilities are possible since the user's magical power has merged with Deneb's magical power. The abilities and spells that is made possible by this magic are usually manifested from the users body. This gives the user the upper hand in hand-to-hand combat. A unique trait of Spirit Slayer Magic is that, unlike other Slayer Magic the lightning isn't inside their body, but they can use their magical power to attract and absorb any lightning or electricity in order to use it endlessly. This doesn't mean that users are limited by this, if there isn't any lightning around, users can use their own magical power to perform the spells and abilities. 'Skills' *'Thunder Cry:' is a supplementary skill that Lightning Spirit Slayers can possess. The user inhales and then exhales a large amount of air along with a bit of lightning, this produces a sound similar to thunder. On small levels this sound can be used to scare away predators or other wild animals. On high volume levels, the user can create a sound loud enough to cause significant damage to the foes ear drums when the foe is within a five meter range. The user isn't affected by the sound because the user can channel magical energy to direct the sound to only the opponent's ears. *'Lightning Mimicry: '''Users are able to quickly, but temporarily turn their body into lightning, allowing them to evade most physical attacks with ease. However, it has been shown that users can only use this ability twice for every five minutes that pass. *'Electrical Telekinesis: With the help of regular electricity or static electricity, users are able to perform feats similar to telekinesis. *'Electrical Detection: '''This skill acts as a 6th sense for the user that allows the user to detect all types of electricity: including electricity produced from living organisms and static, lightning, and electrical signals. There are two stages of this ability, active and passive. While active, the body emits a constant and barely detectable wave of electricity through the air which gives the user a clear image of the surrounding area in their head. Also, when it is active the range of their detection abilities increase two fold. *'Lightning Fusion: 'Users are able to infuse objects or their limbs with lightning giving that limb or object characteristics found in electricity and lightning. *'Electrical Climbing: 'Users are able to walk or run up walls or other similar surfaces with the help of their own static electricity. Users are able to use this skill without thinking about it, which makes this skill very useful during battle. *'Voltage Control: 'This ability allows the user to increase or decrease the voltage in their attacks, which results in an increase or decrease of destructive power. The amount one can increase the voltage varies from user to user depending on their skill level and how much magical power they have at their disposal. Advanced users are able to increase the power of an allies Lightning Magic spells as long as they have physical contact with the user of Lightning Magic. *'Electric Presence: 'Similar to Electrical Detection, Electric Presence has two sages, which are passive and active. While passive, users constantly emit an invisible electric "aura" around them and when they come into physical contact with a living thing or an object that living thing or object receives a small electric jolt. It isn't strong enough to do any serious damage, but it is very uncomfortable and most living things reflexively pull away and make them think twice before touching the user again. It impossible to turn off the passive ability, which means that, while this ability is passive it can harm allies as well as foes. *'Electromagnetism: 'Users are able to create electromagnetic waves for offensive and defensive purposes. The strength of the electromagnetic waves can vary from a very small pulse that can barely be felt, to a very strong wave capable of easily destroying the ground beneath around the user and any other objects near by. Advanced users are able to shape the electromagnetic waves as well as fire the electromagnetic wave from their mouth in the same way as a user of Slayer Magic would fire a breath attack. *'Electric Transmutation: 'Electric Transmutation is possibly the most feared ability that a Lightning Spirit Slayer can possess. It makes use of how the users magical power is mixed with the celestial spirit known as Deneb. The user flows a certain amount this special magical power into an inmate object or corpse, which transforms the structure of the object or corpse into electrons. These electrons can be manipulated to perform both offensive and defensive feats. This ability does have a couple of weaknesses. These weaknesses are, users cannot transform metal and users cannot transform the living. *'Electric Magical Power: 'The magical power of a Lightning Spirit Slayer has an electric characteristic to it. This comes from the fact that the user magical power has merged with Deneb's. Anyone who absorbs their magical power will feel a powerful electric shock course through their body. This also means that transferring magical power to an ally is not advised unless the ally is immune to electricity. *'Electrokinesis: 'Electrokinesis is the ability to create, shape, and manipulate electricity, lightning, and even static electricity for various effects. The user can touch an object or a living thing she can give that object or person an electric shock that can vary in power and precision. Users can also this for supplementary purposes such as hacking by sending an electric shock into a device or healing by accelerating someone's healing rate with electricity. *'Lightning Teleportation: 'Lightning Teleportation is the ability to teleport to any location that has electricity. If there isn't electricity nearby, users can do one of two things: infuse an object with electricity before hand or releasing a widespread and invisible wave of weak electricity, allowing the user to teleport to any spot within the electric field. When users do teleport, they leave behind a strong wave of electricity that electrocutes anyone close to her. *'Lightning Solidification 'Spells' *'Lightning Spirit Bluster:' Lightning Spirit Bluster is Lightning Spirit Slayer's signature spell. The concept behind the spell is simple, but if enough magical power is used, it can be very powerful. The user takes a deep breath and releases a stream of lightning. The size and power of the stream depends on the amount of magical power used. Also, due to Kanami's knowledge of Lighting-Make, Kanami is able to shape the stream of lightning to match the situation that she is in. Advanced users are able to use their magical power as well as lightning to perform the spell and due to the electric characteristic in their magical power it can produce the same result as the original without needing to worry about another user of a Lightning Slayer Magic consuming the attack. It has been shown that users can use a very similar spell, but fired from their hand. This version is weaker, but it is a lot quicker to form then fire it. *'Lightning Spirit Clamor: '''Lightning Spirit Clamor is a spell derived from Lightning Spirit Bluster. The user takes a deep breath and then exhales not a large stream, but rather hundreds of small beams made out of lightning. These beams are very fast and can be controlled by the user individually. This makes the spell very accurate, it is even able to avoid hostages to hit the enemy without harming the hostage at all. Advanced users can increase the power of each beam individually to cause more damage to places where the foe is expecting it to be minimal. *'Lightning Spirit Celestial Discharge:' This is a simple spell that has offensive and defensive capabilities. The user discharges currents of lightning from their body that can be used to stop close range fighters in their tracks and attack them at the same time. *'Lightning Spirit Celestial Fist:' Lightning Spirit Celestial Fist, or more commonly known as Raijū Fist is Kanami's second most used Lightning Spirit Slayer spell. Kanami covers her fist with lightning and then she punches her foe. As a result, the foe suffers from blunt trauma and internal bleeding, electric burns, minor organ damage, and a damaged nervous system. Kanami has been shown the ability to use this spell on both hands instead of just one. *'Lightning Spirit Celestial Piercer: ' Lightning Spirit Celestial Nukite is a variation of Lightning Spirit Celestial Fist. Instead of making a fist, the user makes a spear hand with one or both of their hands and channels lightning around the hand or hands. Then, the user stabs the foe with the spear hand which has the capability of easily cutting through Iron Rock Wall. *'Lightning Spirit Celestial Needle Shower: ' *'Lightning Spirit Thundering Drill:' This spell is just like Celestial Piercer except the mass of lightning rotates around Kanami's hand at a very fast and constant rate which nearly triples its piercing power *'Lightning Spirit Thunder Beast Bite:' The user releases a large stream of lightning from their mouth, similar to Lightning Spirit Bluster. Once fired, the user shapes the stream into the head of Raijū, the head bites down on the foe when it gets close enough which causes a powerful electrical explosion. *'Lightning Spirit Heaven's Lightning Bolt''' *'Lightning Spirit Field:' The user slams their right palm on the ground and channels a wave of lightning through the ground which races toward their opponent. When it reaches the opponent, the lightning shoots upwards which resembles a field of lightning. *'Lightning Spirit Thunder Pulse:' The user runs up to their foe and slams the palm of their hand against the opponent and releases a short, but very powerful lightning current that causes extreme pain and it causes the opponent to be propelled back great distances. *'Lightning Spirit Double Thunder Pulse:' This spell is just like Lightning Spirit Thunder Pulse, but it uses two hands instead of one. This means that it inflicts twice the amount of damage than its parent spell. *'Lightning Spirit Celestial Taser:' Lightning Spirit Celestial Taser is the counterpart of Lightning Spirit Celestial Fist. Instead of surrounding the fist with lightning, the user uses their ability to infuse electricity into objects and limbs to infuse one or both of their fist with electricity. This causes the fist to act like an electrode. When the fist makes contact with the opponent, it causes a couple effects. These effects are are the simulation of their foe's sensory and motor nerves to cause uncontrollable muscle contractions. These muscle contractions will continue as long the user's fist remains in contact with the opponent. The last effect is through simulating the nociceptor, this attack can make the user feel extreme pain when in reality it is nothing but an illusion. *'Lightning Spirit Celestial Barrier:' The user extends both hands and produces highly concentrated currents of electricity and shapes it to form a dome shaped barrier around the user or an ally. The barrier is strong enough to easily protect the user against a Fire Bullet. *'Lightning Spirit Celestial Slayer:' The user covers lightning around part of her forearm and hand and then extends the lightning so that it has a similar shape of a blade of a sword. The user can use this to easily slash through most defenses. This blade made of lightning can not only be used to slice through objects and people, but also it gives whatever it touches a powerful electric shock. *'Lightning Spirit Wave' *'Lightning Spirit Lightning Bomb: '''Kanami raises her hands above her head and gathers a lot of lightning in between in her hands. She then, shapes the lightning into a sphere, which is then thrown at her opponent. Upon impact, it releases a giant electric explosion. *'Lightning Spirit Lightning Celestial Judgement: Kanami extends her claws and channels lightning to her claws which gives the claws a dramatic increase in cutting power. *'''Lightning Spirit Angel Feather Barrage: Kanami extends her wings and charges her feathers with lightning which she then releases in a giant barrage with a flap of her wings which can paralyze a foe upon contact and easily pierce through their body. Lightning-Make Lightning-Make is a type of magic that allows the user to create and then shape lightning into various constructs. Requip *Requip: Lightning Rod Unison Raid *Wrath of Fujin and Raijin Enhanced Senses Atmokinesis When Kanami is holding Raikiri, she possesses the ability of Atmokinesis. Atmokinesis is the ability to sense, create, and even manipulate weather. She can call down lightning to hit her foes, make it rain or hail, dramatically raise or lower the temperature, make it snow, create mini hurricanes and tornados, or other weather related phenomena. These abilities aren't only limited to outside, but she can create these changes whether she is outdoors or indoors. Wing Manifestation Kanami has the ability to create angelic wings that branch out of her shoulder blades. These wings are strong enough to give Kanami the power of flight and durable enough to protect her from weak physical and magical attacks. These wings are capable of regenerating their feathers almost instantly whenever their feathers have fallen off. Claw Retraction Enhanced Physical Abilities Enhanced Magical Power Detection While all mages are able to detect magical power from other mages, Kanami's ability to do so is a lot stronger than normal. She is able to accurately detect and figure out a mages position within a 20 mile radius. This isn't to be confused with the magic that provides the user with similar results because Kanami was born with this ability. Magical Power Kanami's magical power feels warm and calming. It is so calming that as a child, store owners would often ask NaVarro if she could sit in the store just to keep people calm and content. Quotes *"My abilities will shock you." - Kanami *"Roll of thunder.... hear my cry." - Kanami before using Thunder Cry Trivia *Kanami's favorite hobby is reading. *Kanami can mean many things. For example: good, auspicious, beautiful, south, bright waves, play music, heart, mind, soul, and the list continues. *Kanami's "aura" is based off Naruto Uzumaki. *Mages changed her alias from Raijū to Raijin because of how strong she has gotten with Lightning Spirit Slayer Magic. Category:Future Character Category:Mage Category:Caster Mage Category:Lost Magic User Category:Adopted Category:Lightning Spirit Slayer Category:S-Class Mage Category:Avian Category:Female